Amazing!
by Spastic Treehugger
Summary: Anna watches Lee train when he asks her a very important question... A LeeXOC One-shot, I really am not good at summaries so just please read the story! Full of fluff!


"Lee, that's amazing!" I exclaimed watching my friend practice his fighting.

I had always liked to watch Lee train, to see him grow into such a strong ninja. He was so determined. It really is amazing!

"Thank you, Anna, I will keep working my hardest!" Came his loud happy voice that I knew all to well.

He squatted down on the ground and started to do one-finger push-ups. Sweat was running down his broad and well-matured body.

_I think he should keep his shirt off more often…_

I let my eyes wander over his toned chest. Well, as much as I could see since he was doing push-ups.

I was swiftly pulled from my thoughts when I heard a low grunt come from him. Standing up, Lee walked over to a training post and began punching away.

"Please, be careful. Don't over work yourself!" I called from my spot, which was comfortably under a bright pink Sakura tree.

"Do not worry! I can handle quite a lot!" Turning his face towards me he gave a small smirk.

Feeling my stomach flutter about I could tell my face was as red as well…

_Why does he always have to do that? It's so hot… His not having a shirt on doesn't help the blushing either. I mean, look at those washboard abs._ _Anna! What are you thinking?! Bad, bad!_

By now I could tell my face was beet red.

"Anna, are you ok?" Lee asked, noticing how red I was. Stopping his training he jogged over to where I was sitting. "Do you need me to take you back home?"

_Oh for Pete's sake… Look at those abs…! _

Quickly getting more worried by my lack of words, Lee put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Anna! Are you getting overheated? I can take you to the hospital if you want!"

The word hospital plucked me clear out of my gawking. "Oh! No, I'm fine! I was just getting a little hot, but I'm fine now." I waved both my hands at him brushing off his concerns.

Lee gave me a weary look then sighed, giving up.

"All right, but if you ever feel like you could faint, even a little bit-!"

"Lee, I'm fine. I promise." Smiling in reassurance I put my hand over his on my shoulder.

Suddenly a loud grumble came from Lee's stomach.

I giggled watching his face grow red from embarrassment. "Here, I brought us some stuff to eat." Pulling out a basket I started to unpack it.

"Did you make it?" Lee's eyes started to light up.

Ever since I baked for him on his fourteenth birthday he's begged me to cook more. I never thought I was very good at it, but I'm happy he likes it!

"Yep, I even made my special Oreo cookies that you like so much!"

Finally, after I had everything set out on a nice light pink blanket that I had packed, I let Lee dig in.

"Anna! This is so good!" Lee exclaimed to me with a cookie in his mouth. I giggled feeling a blush rise to my face. Lee's face gave off a little light pink blush as well. "So, how's your job with the animals going?"

I smiled setting down my chopsticks. "Good, I love to see all the animals! Yesterday we had a big wolf come in because of a broken paw. They let me heal him since he only seemed to let me get near him."

Lee's eyes sparkled. "That's so cool! You're so good with animals, Anna. Very youthful." Punching one fist into the air he smiled at me again.

"So, are you excited about the Cherry Blossom Festival tomorrow?" I asked. Picking my chopsticks back up, I took a bite of my noodles.

Lee's face started to turn a little red. Looking to his side he started to fiddle with the chopsticks in his hand.

"Um… Well…"

"Is something wrong?" I asked confused as to why my bouncy and happy friend had become rather shy. Almost like Hinata.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just…" Taking in a deep breath his face turned a dark shade of red. "Anna, would you accompany me to the Cherry Blossom Festival?" Closing his eyes, he looked down as if waiting to be rejected.

_He wants me to go with him..?_

My own face was a bright red from what I could feel. Along with my face, my stomach was making jumpy feelings. I let a smile show.

"I would love to Lee."

His eyes snapped open and as fast as lightning he had me off the ground and in a tight hug. Since I was shorter than him my feet were not on the ground.

"Awesome! I'm going to go tell Gai Sensei!" Setting me back on the ground he dashed off to go find his idol. I laughed watching his figure disappear.

Turning around, I started to pick up my food.

_I wonder what I should wear… Maybe a green kimono. That is his favorite color, after all._

"He asked you to go with him to the festival?!" came my blonde friend's reply as she dropped her pencil.

We were at our house. Although it was small, I found it fitting for my companions and I. There was a bed for each of us, and one bathroom that we somehow managed to share. There was also a small kitchen holding tons of artery clogging goodness

"Yep. I'm so excited! Has Shika asked you yet?"

Picking her pencil back up she started to write.

"Yes-" Before she could finish I let out a shrill squeal and hugged her.

"Who was he with? Where were you? When? Was he nervous? Did he kiss you?" Backing away from her she sighed before giving an excited grin.

"He seemed pretty nervous. After he asked me he ducked and covered himself like he was waiting for me to hit him. It was hilarious!"

I let out a giggle, "That's so like him,"

"Temari! Anna! I'm back from work." Came a loud and tired voice from behind me.

"Natsuko, how was your day?" I turned around to look at her. Letting a sigh escape her lips she fumbled over to the fluffy, light blue couch next to me. "Apparently not great." Letting her blue backpack drop to the carpeted floor she fell face fist onto the couch.

"Here, I'll get you something to eat and drink. Do you want a cold wet towel?" I walked into the small kitchen and pulled out a can of Mountain Dew.

"Sure." Came her muffled reply.

"Were the kids being stupid again today?" Temari asked.

"Yes. Anko and I tried drilling the lesson into their head, but some of them still don't understand it."

"Think any of them will have what it takes to be ANBU?"  
"Temari, these kids are so scatterbrained I don't even think they could see a rabid flying squirrel launching itself right at them!"

I let out a giggle and set the wet towel I had gotten on Natsuko's head. Which was, right now, a fuzzy, blonde mess. "Hey! Those suckers are fast." I exclaimed sitting down on the floor Indian style.

"Guess what… Anna's got a date!" Temari laughed as my face went bright red. Natsuko flew up and stared at me.

"You did? Aw, who is it?"

"It's Lee! Can you believe how long its taken him to ask her out?" Both my friends let out a laugh.

"Hey, Temari got a date too!" I said grinning. Suddenly I felt a book collide with my head.

"Who? I bet it was Shikamaru. Is it?"

"Yep. He asked her to the Cherry Blossom Festival!" Rubbing my head I smiled, giggling a little.

Startling both Natsuko and I, Temari's stomach let out a low growl. "I'm going out to get some Ramen, anyone want to come?"

"Me!" Natsuko bounded off the couch.

"I'll come to," I added following my hungry friends out the door.

_I wonder what he'll think of my kimono. It's not green, but I like it. Hopefully he will to!_ I continued to pat my kimono, trying to make myself feel better about it. I heard Natsuko let out a laugh from beside me.

"Anna, you look fine,"

After we went to the ramen shop we decided to walk around a little. While we where out Kiba ran up to Natsuko and asked her to the festival!

So here we are, Temari, Natsuko, and I, nervously coming upon the entrance of the festival.

"Anna!" All three of us stopped in are tracks.

"That sounded like Lee…" Temari mumbled slowly.

Suddenly I was swooped off of my feet and being held up by Lee's hands on my waist as he spun me around.

"Anna, you look beautiful! So youthful!" Finally he set me down.

I looked over to my friends to see them grinning like foxes.

_Why do I have to blush so easily?_

I looked back at Lee and smiled. "Thank you. You look very nice as well." He was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie.

"Well, I'm going to go find Shikamaru now. Have fun!"

"Yeah. I'm going to go find Kiba. Don't get to carried away you two!" Natsuko winked as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Natsuko!" I yelled trying to cover my giant blush.

_Oh those two… I'm going to get them when I someday._

"Are you hungry? Or do you want to do something before we eat?" Lee asked.

I put a finger to my lips thinking. "I don't know…" Suddenly an ice cream stand caught my eye. Lee followed my gaze and let a grin cross his face.

"Want some ice cream?" I smiled nodding quickly. He laughed and took my hand in his. "Well come on! Ice cream is most youthful."

"Lee, the fireworks are about to start. Let's go up to that hill!" I said as our dancing started to slow.

While Lee and I were walking around we ran into Natsuko, Kiba, Temari, and Shikamaru.

I grabbed his hand that was holding my waist and began to drag him up the hill I had pointed to just moments ago.

"I've had so much fun!" I laughed sitting down on the soft green grass. Lee sat down beside me and flashed me one of those smirks that always made my spine tingle and my face blush.

"I have had fun as well," I was suddenly distracted from my staring when a loud noise erupted from above us. I jumped, latching onto the nearest thing. Soon after I heard a low laugh from above me.

"That scared me!" I exclaimed as I detached myself from Lee's arm. _He was warm… Aw, now I'm cold!_

I looked up to see him grinning at me in a funny way. I let out a laugh. His smile faltered a bit, then turned into that of a serious face. I put a hand on his arm, worried as to why he looked so serious and stiff. "Lee, what's wrong?"

He got up and pulled me with him, then got into his famous fighting stance in front of me. He called out, "Show yourself!"

_I wonder if he heard something. _

As if on cue the bushes started to shake. I moved closer to Lee so that my hands where now placed on his back with me hiding behind him slightly.

_I hope its nothing dangerous,.. What if it's a ninja?! But why would a ninja be after us…?_

Slowly a white paw appeared out of the bush. Lee then dropped his hand that was held up and smiled seeing a dirty, white cat emerge from the bushes. But something caught my eye immediately; its paw was bleeding.

"Oh my. Lee, look at its paw! Oh, the poor thing…" Slowly it slumped over on its side, licking its front paw as if trying to clean the wound. I took this chance to run over to it.

I heard Lee run after me as I sat down next to it on my knees. I quickly pulled up the sleeves on my kimono as I focused all my energy into my hands.

_Just keep concentrating on what you're healing…_

I repeated the words of Sakura in my mind as I felt a green light surround my hands. I quickly glanced at Lee to see that his eyes were wide as he watched the cut slowly heal.

I watched as the cat stared at me as if thanking me in its own little way for helping. Then it let out a little meow. I giggled at how cute it was. "You're a cute little cat. Did you know that?" I told it as I let the chakra around my hands disappear. "So, do you have a family?" Taking a quick glance at its paw it got up and jumped into my lap. I stood up holding it to my chest as I petted its head.

"Hm… I think you need a name… I'm going to name you Daisy, since you remind me of a white daisy!" I giggled as it meowed at me.

"You're the one that's amazing Anna," I heard Lee say as he stood up in front of me. I tilted my head and blushed.

"Thank you…" I started to play with Daisy's white hair. Then I felt a pair of warm lips cover mine.

_Oh my goodness… Is he actually kissing me?! I'm not dreaming again right? Oh well, if this is a dream then who needs reality_!

I smiled into the kiss as I slowly closed my eyes feeling Lee's strong arms embrace me.

Suddenly a loud meow followed by a fuzzy head made us part, I laughed looking down at the little cat in between us. "Don't worry Daisy, we didn't forget about your kiss!" I heard Lee let out a loud laugh.

Today I gained a new friend and a boyfriend. This was one day I would never forget…

10


End file.
